Roy and Riza's marriage
by Gorilaz
Summary: Roy proposes but trouble ensues. Rabid fangirls and wild rumours.[complete]
1. Chapter 1

"Havoc, Brenda, Farman and Fuery. Into my office this instant." Roy said in a surprisingly serious tone. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, into my office now." Everybody was slightly surprised as the colonel never called for a meeting. They all had their chances at guessing the aim of this meeting, until….

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, as your commanding officer, I now command you to marry me."

Roy stated in a dead serious tone.

The room instantly fell into a deadly silence. The atmosphere was tense. A killer aura was all over Riza. Time seemed to have stopped ticking away. _Click. _All of them didn't even had to look up to see that Riza was going to shoot the colonel. Although it had occurred many times, she didn't actually pull the trigger. But, this time was different.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _The sounds of the three shots could still be heard as everybody was as quiet as a mouse. Roy had evaded all three bullets that threatened to kill him if he was not quick enough. _Riza really is serious. This time._

"If any word about 'this' spreads out, I'll make sure that your heads come off. And stay off." Cold, expressionless eyes scanned the room. Well, if looks could really kill, Roy would have been a dead man by now.

Though, unbeknownst to them, Hughes had stopped by to visit Roy. He was just in time to hear Roy proposing to the lieutenant. He had been there the whole time, and he was so quiet that no one noticed him leaving. With a camera in his hands, which in turn contained the pictures he snapped throughout the whole incident. _OH, HAPPY LIL' ME._

_Cough "_I believe that we all have our own work to finish." Riza stated as a matter of factly. With that, Roy and the others let out their breath that they didn't even know they were holding. Time seemed to have ticking as soon as Riza put back her gun.

The day had passed by very quickly. After work, Hughes invited Roy to a drink.

Glancing at his watch, Roy stated "It's only 5.45 in the afternoon. Isn't it too early for a drink?" _5.45 pm? Time sure passes by quickly.._

"It's never too early for anything." _But it was pretty early for a marriage…_

"Yeah. Then, what are we waiting for?" _I really need that Vodka now._

After 20 minutes of driving, they reached the all too familiar bar. Hughes and Roy had met in this bar. They were frequent customers. They still are. Probably.

"One brandy and one Vodka, please?" _Vodka, hope that soothes my headache now._

"So, I hear that there's gonna be a wedding soon. In the military, I mean."_ Marriage.. it all depends on the girl's answer._

"Oh really? Who are they?" _Marriage…………!_

"I believe you must know best. Its your underlings." _More precisely, you and Riza._

"Oh…" _Underlings………_

"How'd the lieutenant respond to your question?" _JACKPOT._

"She shot me. Three times, near the heart and the head." _That was a narrow escape. Wait, I just confessed that…! I'm in deep shit now._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, so you did propose to the lieutenant. I wonder what made you so brave." _Yeah, I wonder._

"So?" _Why does Hughes sound so mischievous? Was he there? If he was …_

"Three times. Head and heart. Sounds like a _no_ to me. Do you really wanna marry her?" _I bet he does, God knows how long the lieutenant started liking him. Though, it seems that he liked her starting from……that night! But that was like, 3 years ago. Ack!_

_3 years ago. Roy had just been promoted as a colonel. Hughes had secretly organized a get-together to celebrate his promotion. Edward had become a national alchemist then._

"_Congrats, Roy. Guess we don't have to wait long for you being a Fuhrer."_

"_Fuhrer? I hope so. Though, it seems that the current Fuhrer won't be stepping down any sooner._

"_Congratulations, Colonel Mustang." Riza stated while saluting to the now-colonel-Roy."_

"_Lieutenant Hawkeye, why thank you. Hughes, just how many people did you invite?"_

_Roy was counting the NUMEROUS numbers of people that was heading his way to congratulate him. The stream of people seemed ENDLESS._

"_Oh, not much. Just maybe 20 to 50 people." _

"_20 to50 people? You must be joking…right?" _

"_Yep, actually I invited half the military people."_

_Upon hearing Hughes' statement, Roy almost fainted right there._

"_Colonel, are you ok?" Riza was getting quite worried as Roy looked so pale._

"_I'm fine. Thank you." _

_Then, Roy and Hughes and many other people noticed that Riza's hair was let down._

_She wore an all white long sleeved dress. She looked like an angel. _

"_Colonel, daijoubu ka?" "Ah, daijoubu da." An angel……_

"_Sorry, but I have to leave because I still have work to do."_

"_Ah, leaving so soon, Lieutenant?" Too soon._

"_Yes, I'm so sorry Colonel, Hughes. Bye."_

_Hughes couldn't help but notice Roy's eyes glued to the Lieutenant's slowly fading back……_

_Flashback end._

"Hughes, our drinks are here." _Right, he was day dreaming…?_

"Oh yeah, well I'll wish you all the luck in marrying the lieutenant."

"Why, are you in a rush or something?"

"Yeah, Today's Elysia's birthday."

"Tell her Uncle Roy said happy birthday."

"Sure thing."

And with that, Hughes sped home leaving Roy with a bottle of brandy and two unpaid drinks. _Hughes, you are so gonna pay, somehow._

That night, Roy tossed and turned. Still, he couldn't get into sleep. He just wished that Hughes _hadn't _and _wouldn't_ do anything foolish.


	3. Chapter 3

One could know better than to trust Hughes to keep his mouth shut. Hughes had developed many copies of the pictures and started a rumor about Roy's proposition.

When Riza came to work, practically _everyone_ had known. Surprisingly, Roy was _early _for work. _Ding_. They went into the _same_ elevator. When they both had just stepped into the building, everyone was staring. Now that they were in an elevator full of _people who had heard_, everyone was staring at them. Some were whispering.

_Someone had told. Who? _

_Where the hell is HUGHES!_

Hughes was caught red-handed because the elevators door opened to reveal _Hughes passing the pictures and whispering something into a secretary's ear. Ah, Lieutenant…… Ack! Note to self : Avoid the lieutenant at all costs._

"Colonel….Mustang…..Proposed….Lieutenant…." Everybody was whispering to each other about Roy and Riza. Edward wondered what had happened. He approached a girl and asked them. He was so shocked by what he heard.

cough "What's going on?" "Don't you know? I heard that Colonel Mustang had proposed to Lieutenant Riza just yesterday." "Really?" "Yeah, it's true. I even have a picture. See." "Oh, this is……thanks anyway." _Man, that bastard colonel really wants to die, doesn't he? But pictures can be faked…… I'll find out sooner or later. I just have to pass these stupid reports to the bastard colonel._

"Al, I got to give these reports the colonel. I'll meet you back at the room."

"Sure, Nii-san." _Nii-san……_

_Knock knock _"Come in."

"Here. The stupid reports that you wanted. And to think that I just came back and I'm all worn out…." _Stupid reports wanted by bastard colonels._

"Who's there? Oh, Fullmetal. You're back. I'm sorry I didn't see you. Did you make any discovery about the philosopher's stone?"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IS AS SMALL AS A SPECK OF DUST!" **_That bastard……_

"Now, cool down, Fullmetal, I didn't say that." _Still touchy it seems._

"WHATEVER. I'm tired. Roy the womanizer. Bye, bastard colonel."

"Womanizer……." _His vocab seems to have increased…but it pisses me so……_

"Edward, you're back. How was the trip?"

"Oh, it was the same. Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Yeah, sure."

_Outside Roy's office._

"Where's Alphonso?" _Those two never separate from each other…do they?_

"He's resting at our room. By the way, I heard rumors... They say that the colonel….well…he…proposed…." _Click. Even Edward knows! _

"Ah, never mind. I got to run. Bye now." _Hehe...!_

_Ah, someone had nothing to do and blabbered about something…so it seems._

_Knock. Knock. _"Come in." "Sire, there seems to be a commotion outside."


	4. Chapter 4

"Commotion? About….?" "This, sire."

Maria showed the pictures to the Fuhrer. "And this is….."

"It seems that Colonel Roy Mustang proposed to Lieutenant Hawkeye yesterday. Which resulted in…" _I hope that it's not true……What would the Fuhrer do now……_

"Well, summon them both to my office." _This could be interesting……_

"Colonel, Riza, you are needed in the Fuhrer's office now." _Well, I hope that nothing's wrong._

"Why?" "Actually I'm not so sure myself. But, I think it's nothing big."

"Ok, let's go." "………"

"Umm, sire? The colonel and lieutenant are here." _Here goes……_

"You may leave then, Maria." _Showtime……Now, let's put on a serious expression._

After Maria left the office, Roy and Riza were _alone_ with the _Fuhrer_.

"Do you know what the people are saying?" _Of course they do………_

"They say that a marriage is going to be held here in the military…You know?"

"………….." _Marriage……seriously! "……………." _

"Do you want to know who they are? Let me tell you… But first, kindly explain these pictures, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang."

And with that, he puts the pictures of Riza shooting Roy, Brenda and the others on his desk.

"…………." _Who took these pictures? Wait, yesterday Hughes……Oh yeah, it's him._

"………these……" _Pictures? Wait, nobody had a camera then. Could it…_

"Well, I want explanations. Not_ silent _answers," _I'm really getting irritated now..._

"Actually, I was proposing to Lieutenant Hawkeye but….."

"That is enough." _Finally…… _"Is it true? What the colonel just said, is it true?"

"…..Yes, sire." _Well, there will be two burials in this week…_

"GREAT! Ok, your wedding will be held in two weeks time. Now preparations, preparations….food…drinks……" Suddenly, the Fuhrer became so childish and Roy couldn't hold back laughter. "This is no laughing matter, _colonel. This is an ORDER."_

"Yes, sire." _Well, I'm ……alive? _"As you wish, sire." _………Marriage……_

"Now get out." _That was satisfying. Now back to work………_

Roy and Riza walked in silence. As soon as Roy's office door closed, he could feel the killer aura all over the Lieutenant. It was so quiet. Not that kind of peaceful quietness, but those before-disasters quietness. It was deadly. Scary.

"**All people of central, there is going to be a wedding held in two weeks time. It is Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye's wedding. All are welcomed."**

The Fuhrer's voice boomed through every street. After that announcement, many girls were crying their hearts out. Some were cursing Riza. Some wanted to kill Roy. It was a mess. Nobody wanted to go near those girls. They looked ready to kill someone. Oh, what a sight it was!

Back at Roy's office, the quietness was so overwhelming. Roy didn't dare to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

After 20 minutes, it seemed like all military came to congratulate them. Well, except for Brenda, Farman, Sieszka, Fuery, Maria and the others that knew Riza well enough.

Unfortunately, the Elric brothers decided to do something. Well, technically, it was Al who wanted to congratulate the pair. He had pulled poor Edward along.

"Congratulations, colonel, lieutenant." _Why does the lieutenant look so…angry?_

"Thank you. That was very nice of you guys." _Bad choice, Fullmetal. _

"I didn't want to come, but Al pulled me here. So….." _We've gotta leave quick!_

"Anyway, since we've done what we came here for, we've got to go now." _I don't think I did the right thing…………_

"Bye" _Man………Where's Riza?_

Riza sat down beside the pond. She had no idea why _the Elric brothers_ came. Although the garden was peaceful, she was so frustrated inside.

_Why did they do that? I mean…… of all people…… I like the colonel but I don't want to be MARRIED to him. Maybe not yet. I'm not ready yet. Argh, I'm having a huge migraine because of this._

Meanwhile, Roy was getting quite anxious. _Where is Riza? Man, I guess that visit really made her angry. Now, where could she be? Maybe I should ask around, see whether anyone has seen her around._

As Roy strolled down the many corridors of the military buildings, he asked many people. But to no prevail, no one had seen her. Just when he wanted to go back to his office, he saw Riza in the garden. It was a surprise that there was a _garden_ in the building. He walked into the garden. It was so beautiful. It was so _peaceful. _You would never find a place like that in this world. Many people were still recovering from the war-stricken past. The Fuhrer father, King Bradly had waged many wars when he was alive.

He wasn't a human. Roy had killed him so he knew. That time, Ed and Al had gotten the stone, just that….Edward had died trying to rescue Al from the Homonculus. Roy had rescued that little boy who was now the Fuhrer. In the end, Al had to use the stone to save Edward. But, Ed still had a metal arm and leg…..Not to mention that Hughes had almost died…One of the homunculus had survived, but he disappeared. That was a painful past…

_Ah, there she is. _Riza was sleeping near the pond. As Roy neared Riza, she suddenly woke up and almost shot Roy.

"Colonel……….." _Damn, what's the time? Oh, it's so late. I must have dozed off. I've got to go home now…_

"Look, Riza. I know that you're unhappy because of this afternoon. But, I mean is it really that bad? I mean marrying me…." _Why am I so…sad?_

"…..I really need to go home now." _Colonel……_

Thinking that Riza was ok now, Roy did something foolish.

"So, will you go out on a date with me? I'll pick you up tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm busy, _colonel._" "Then, how about the day after tomorrow?"

"No." "Ok, at least let me give you a ride home." "……………" _That would do. I'm in a rush anyway._

Roy walked away, thinking that Riza didn't want to take his offer.

"Colonel, where are you going? Hurry up and fetch me home."

"Ok, darling." _CLICK. _"Who's your darling?" "Of course it's …no one."

And so, they packed up and left the building. In the car, no one spoke a word. Roy thought of the incidents that happened that day.

"Is it really that hard to marry me?" Roy thought out aloud. When he realized his mistake, Riza was staring at him. Hard.

"………" _Not hard. Just not the time. I never thought that…well…_

"I could tell the Fuhrer …you know?" _But I don't think that would be wise…_

"Sorry if I made you angry." _Well…_

"Bye, colonel. I'm here." _Doesn't he know that to propose you need to buy a RING?_

"Bye, Riza." _I called her Riza……she didn't hear it ……_

When he reached his home, he found Hughes standing there.

"Hughes, shouldn't you be home with Gracia and Elysia?"

"I needed to talk to you." "Me? About?"

"Don't act dumb. Now get me in the house. It's chilly out here."

"Okay, okay."

Once they were inside, Hughes wasted no time.

"So, the lieutenant still doesn't want to marry you?"

"No. I wonder why, …."

"It's the ring. And I thought that you were the woman expert here."

"Ring? Right. Why do women even like them."

"Who knows? Just get her the ring. She'll probably say yes."

"Yeah. So, you wanna stay here for a while?"

"No, Elysia and Gracia are waiting for me. You wanna see her pictures? She was a baby then."

"NO! Go home." _Hughes and his pictures. Doesn't he know that it's annoying!_

"Fine then. See you tomorrow." _I'm annoying right? Live with it. _

After that, Roy immediantely went to a jewellery shop.

"Hi, can I see your sets of engagement rings?"

"Yeah, what type do you want? Slim, Fat, Diamonds….etc.."

"I don't know. Something as beautiful as my fiancée."

"Right, try this one." _Have I even seen his fiancée! Gosh, this guy is so clueless._

"It's perfect. Charge it to my credit card." _Perfect. Simple yet fascinating. Just like Riza._

"Ok." _Whoa, this ring is so expensive! And what does he say, charge it to my credit card. I am so hallucinating. Ouch! I'm not hallucinating! Wait till he sees his credit bill…_

And Roy left the shop, leaving a very astonished salesgirl with her eyes wide open, just staring at him…


	7. Chapter 7

Before Roy slept, he tucked the ring safely in his uniform. Tomorrow would be the day.

He slept so peacefully that night. Tomorrow would be it……

Riza couldn't really sleep. _Hayate, what'll I do? _Stroking her dog, Hayate, she fell into a troubled sleep.

The next day passed by so quickly. By the end of the day, she was still troubled.

"Riza, are you ready for our date?" Roy joked with not much humor.

"You can fetch me home." _Yeah, home._

"I didn't bring my car." "……" "But we can walk."

"Ok."

Along the way to Riza's house, it was very peaceful. It was not that kind of before-typhoon- silence, lucky for Roy.

"Riza, can you at least look at me? I mean, is it that painful? Besides, what're you gonna do then? When we get married?" _Excuse me, I'm a live person standing here…_

"What? Are you gonna not look at my direction or speak to me the rest of your life?"

_The colonel is so annoying! _"Colonel, can you give me a moment of peace?"

"Ok, so you're ok now, right?" _I sure hope so. If not, what about the engagement ring?_

"I'm fine, colonel." _Can I at least have the time to think?_

"Ok, so will you marry me?" _Well, am I seeking death!_

"It was an order, colonel. I have to even…" _even if I don't want to._

"…………………………." _Even if what? _

Suddenly, a swarm of girls swarmed around both Roy and Riza.

"How could you betray me!" A girl with honey colored hair spoke up.

"You promised me that I'm the only girl in your life!" Another girl with long auburn hair spoke up.

"You are so heartless, Roy Mustang!" Yet another girl spoke up, this time, with reddish blonde hair.

All types of accusation were thrown right in Roy's face. Riza was going to actually shoot someone until Roy stopped her.

BOOM. One of the girls's beg pack got caught in fire. They all quieted down when the small fire was put out.

"Look, you will all get better husbands. I'm sorry. But, when one marries, he marries the one he loves."

The girls were about to leave until one of them took a small knife out of her handbag and charged at Riza.

"Roy is mine alone. If I can't have him, no one can!"

Riza couldn't shun the knife. She wasn't fast enough.

In a nick of time, Roy had taken that one shot instead of her. Seeing blood, all the girls fled.

Riza recalled the time when Roy was bleeding on the doorsteps of the Fuhrer's house. He blacked out. She immediately called an ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

When they had reached the hospital, Roy had lost quite a lot of blood. He was still unconscious.

After a few hours, Roy was still unconscious. "Miss Hawkeye, your friend could have died just now. It looks like this box had saved his life. The knife would have plunged right into his heart if not for this box. If he is still unconscious after 5 days, he is in mighty danger." _A wedding ring? Looks like he was about to propose…_

"This is…a wedding ring?" _He wanted to propose………… colonel……_

Day after day after day, Riza would stay in the hospital, hoping to see Roy wake up.

One day, Ed and all the others came to visit Roy.

"Riza, you can't keep doing this. You'll be worn out. I'll take care of the colonel. Go home and rest." Maria's heart hurt to see her friend all worn out.

"How's the colonel?" "It's fast becoming 5 days, will the colonel be alright?"

"Riza, go home. You can't keep doing this."

Though so many questions had been asked, Riza only answered "I'm fine. He will be alright."

"Well, since you said so, we'll go first. Take care, Riza." Edward was so worried about both the colonel and the lieutenant. Although Roy was a bastard, he had helped him a lot in the past.

"Lieutenant, you have missed many days of work. If you can finish up your work for 3 days, you can come back and take care of the colonel. This is an order."

The Fuhrer had come! Everybody saluted and went silent. "Yes sire." Riza couldn't disobey the Fuhrer's orders.

After visiting hours were over, Riza left with the others. She had to wake up early to finish all her missed work. The next day, she went to the office and started to do her work. The paperwork on Roy's table was like mountains. Luckily, Roy had made a stamp of his signature. She then started to work on both her and Roy's workload.

_This is so annoying. How could the colonel stand this? I mean, all the words……_

Finally, after hours of rushing, she finished 'signing' the last paper. After that, she rushed to the hospital. It was the same as usual, he hadn't woke up yet. Just then, she saw the small box. She had never opened it. However, when she opened it, she saw the prettiest thing in the world. The ring had a small diamond in the middle. It had gold streaks across the ring.

It was just so slim. Surprisingly, it was her size. She hoped that the colonel wouldn't die.

Out of desperation, she tried shaking the colonel. But he still didn't wake up. She was on the brink of breaking down when two eyes slowly stirred open. Roy was conscious. _Finally _She tried to get up, _but_ Roy wouldn't let her. "Colonel, let go of me."

"No." "1…2….3….." _GREAT! Just when I needed my gun the most. Slap._

"Let go of me. Now!" "Never.." They struggled and somehow….ended up in a bundle.

Not to mention that, _they were kissing! _


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Ed and Al decided to visit the colonel. What they _didn't _know was that it was a _really bad time _for a visit. They went in just in time to see both people kissing.

"Colonel, what did you just do?" _I'm gonna kill him as soon as he gets well._

"Ah, that was an _accident, _lieutenant" _But it felt nice………_

"Al, let's run before they catch us." _We must run now, if not……._

"Nii-san, I think we're too late." _Oh man..._

Both brothers looked up to see the lieutenant _and _the colonel staring at them.

"Edward, Alphonso, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

"We wanted to visit the colonel. Anyway, we were just leaving…"

"Leaving so soon….are you guys in a rush?"

"Nii-san has some reports to finish, so…."

"Edward, are you ok? You look so pale.."

Riza put both her hands on Edward's shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"If you say just _one _word about this, you know what will befall you…."

Riza's words was filled with pure venom, enough to make someone afraid of one for the rest of his or her lives.

"Are you ok, Edward? You really need to go home and rest…."

"Oh and Al, you take good care of Edward and _yourself, _I wouldn't like anything bad to befall my very good _friends……would I?"_

_Ulp….lieutenant is so…scary……_

"Ahem, we'll go now. Sorry for disturbing….Nii-san, daijoubu ka?"

"Al….Tatsukete…." Edward's legs had practically turned to Jelly-O by now…

Carrying Edward, Al ran back to their room.

_Nii-san, hold on……What did the Lieutenant tell him? She was so …evil……_

Turning back, Roy was staring at her. He looked …amused. (Author's notes: you know? This story turned out very different from what I wanted)

"What?" "The ring, you're wearing it. Does that mean? We're getting married in 2 weeks so……." _She wore it_..._she …wore…it_...

"3 days. Not 2 weeks. You were in a slight coma for 5 days."

"Get well in 3 days or we don't get married."

"I was…..in a coma….?" "Colonel, it's a very long story."

And so, news of Roy's recovery spread throughout all central. Many girls were smiling their brightest smiles because of that. But that one girl who stabbed Roy had committed suicide. Sad to say, Roy had not visited her grave

The preparations were done. Many times, Roy's ex's came to sabotage the preparations. But, they didn't expect guards to be there. Too bad.

The night before the wedding, Roy invited Hughes to his house.

"Hughes, thanks for helping me. If you hadn't spread the rumor…."

"It's nothing. So, she said yes?"

"Does wearing the ring mean yes?"

"Duh.."

"Then, she said yes."


	10. Chapter 10

"But first, I wouldn't say that you're free from troubles."

"Troubles? You don't mean that she still………."

"Apparently yes. But don't forget about me."

Sensing the dangerous atmoshphere, Hughes ran all the way home.

"Gracia, I'm not going to the wedding tomorrow. Can you bring Elysia there?"

"No, I have to do some spring cleaning tomorrow. But, Elysia really wants to go."

"But I don't want to…….."

"Why, what did you do this time, honey?"

"I…."

Hughes told every single detail to Gracia but he didn't expect that she was going to say…

"Honey, they're getting married because of _you._ They wouldn't kill you. They would be so happy, Just go there and enjoy yourself tomorrow, ok?"

"Honey….."

"No buts or I'll confiscate your camera for a week, you understand me?"

"……………." _A week without my camera…that's living hell…._

Now it was Hughes turn to have a sleepless night. He had nightmares of Roy and Riza trying to kill him. _They wouldn't right? I mean I was their matchmaker……_

The next morning, Hughes woke up groggily.

"Honey, you're late. Quickly get dressed and go.."

"Ack! Do I really………"

"Go. Now. Elysia is waiting for you downstairs."

"Fine….Elysia we're going now. Can you help me later?"

"Daddy, what is it?" "Just do this and this and this….."

Finally, it was the wedding day. Everybody was excited. The music played on and Riza walked in. Since her dad died in a war long time ago, Major Armstrong had to walk her down the aisle.

As she walked into the hall, everybody's eyes were glued unto her. Her wedding dress was a _physique. _It was a V-necked dress that clung unto her skin. She wore a simple heart shaped pendant and her hair was let down. Many wives whacked their husbands' heads as they were so into the moment. Even Roy's ex girls were mesmerized.

"Ahem, please look at the Fuhrer." Riza suddenly spoke up. Everyone then looked back at the front where the Fuhrer was standing.

The Fuhrer started off with a question. "Does anyone reject this marriage?"

Immediantely, the girls from behind all shouted out loud. "I do."

The Fuhrer quirked his eyebrows and looked at Roy. In fact, everybody was staring at him. "Hmm, now would you explain this to me, colonel?"

"They're my ex girlfriends."

Some people shook their heads while some people just criticized him.

"Girls, sit down and shut up. This is a formal wedding. Do not interrupt."

"But he promised that he would marry me."


	11. Chapter 11

Quirking his eyebrow, the Fuhrer gave a look which probably meant _you promised that you would marry her! That's so predictable…_

Rolling his eyes, Roy snapped his fingers together and one girl's shoes caught fire.

The girl screamed in horror and tried to put out the fire. After the fire was put out, none of the girls dared to speak up. _Glad that was over with… _"Now, shall we continue."

"Ahem, will you Roy Mustang take Riza Hawkeye as your wife and promise to never leave her through sickness, poverty and death?" _He's better!_

"Yes, I do."

Turning to Riza, he then asked her the same question.

"Will you Riza Hawkeye take Roy Mustang as your husband and promise to never leave him through sickness, poverty and death?" _Well, let's get this over with…_

"Yes, I do." By now, the girls were sobbing and grieving over her answer…

"Now, may the groom and the bride exchange their rings."

All eyes were on Edward as _he _was the Ring bearer.

Gulping, Edward realized that the rings were _missing. _Riza was sure going to kill him if he didn't find the ring soon enough.

"Nii-san, here are the rings. Hurry up if not the lieutenant wouldn't be happy."

Al whispered into Ed's ear and handed him a small box. Lucky for him to have such a thoughtful brother.

Passing the ring to both the bride and groom, he sighed a breath of relief and silently thanked Al for remembering the rings.

The vows were said, rings were exchanged. Now, was the crucial point. Roy had to _kiss_ Riza. A rare blush was seen as Roy kiss Riza. The place was so quiet until the Fuhrer broke the silence by announcing them man and wife.

After the wedding, everybody came to give them congrats and presents.

Al pulled Edward to the couple though it was quite hard to make Ed say a word to the lieutenant.

"Congratulations on your wedding, we didn't know what to buy so we got nothing. I hope that's ok."

"It's ok, Al, Edward. It's already enough that you two came." Riza looked so happy so Edward put down his defense.

"I didn't know that you would be married, bastard colonel. Anyway, congrats. Now, we have to leave…"

"Are you in a rush, Edward? If not, stay for a little while."

"Thanks but not thanks. We gotta go. Bye."

Edward was shivering in the insides because Riza kept shooting him looks that meant _Even if me and Roy are married, I still hope that you keep your mouth shut tight. If not, who knows what would happen…_

Hughes was pulled by Elysia. She wanted to see the _beautiful nee-san. _

"Hughes, you brought Elysia. How nice!" Riza exclaimed.

"That was nothing. But, I'm busy so I've got to go."

"Oh? In a hurry I see. But no worries. I suppose you will join us for dinner tonight?"

_Riza is plotting something. I'd better shut my mouth or… She is beautiful but so evil at times…_

"Well, I promised Elysia that…." Hughes however, didn't have a chance to finish as Elysia blurted out everything that he told her to do.

"Well, we'll see you tonight then. Bye, Hughes. Take care Elysia."

"Bye bye. Nee-san."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reading this fic. This is my first fic so i didn't think people would like it. Anyways, this story ends here. Thank you for the reviews. It was really unexpected. Thank you. If you should know, my next fic's title is Rush Valley. It's in the process. So, i wrote the first chappy. You can read it.

* * *

When the newlywed went into their "new" house, which is Roy's apartment, it was such a sight. The house was actually quite …clean. 

"Darling, what's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. I think spaghetti. And. I'm not your darling."

"But, we're married. So…"

"Still doesn't give you a right to give me names."

"But…."

"No buts, it's only a matter of time until Hughes comes. Don't disturb me."

_Oh, I sense danger……this is NOT GOOD._

Around 9 pm that night, Roy's apartment was as silent as a graveyard. It was unnerving.

After 2 weeks, a scream could be heard in the early morning.

"THE RING COSTED 2000 DOLLARS!"

"What? It's almost time for work. Get dressed."

"2000 DOLLARS!"

"I'm going to the office now. You can follow me or go later by yourself."

"……………" _I'm rich but still…That ring wasn't as cheap as I though it was…_

THE END


End file.
